Cinderella
by WireWriter
Summary: He watched that young man whisk his precious daughter away. He loved and trust him, he really did, but he felt as if he was losing his little girl for the second time. Based off Steven Curtis Chapman's "Cinderella." Not a song-fic. One-shot.


**Hi, guys! I'm here with another Sisters Grimm fic (no poem this time). This was based off "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. It's a great, emotional song. You don't have to listen if you don't want, but it really is suitable, I think, for Sabrina & Henry's relationship. **

**This is dedicated to my best friend, who is joining the site soon (if she hasn't already).**

**Warning: This has _slight_ spoilers for the epilogue of Council of Mirrors. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

He watched from a corner of the dance floor with a glint of tears in his eyes. They were slowly circling around the floor (_roundandround)_, her head resting happily on his shoulder. He was cradling her gently (_lovingly)_ a sure and confident smirk on his lips.

He blinked (_onetwothree) _and turned away with a bitter feeling of guilty resentment. He should be _(sososo) _happy, but he just watched that young man whisk his daughter away. He loved that man _(hesortofkindofhadto) _but the fact he was taking his baby girl away was almost too much.

His wife met him at their table. "Honey, she's 26 years old. I think it's time to let her go, she's happy. We're happy."

"I know, I know." He muttered before striding away, making up some bathroom excuse. The reception hall was spacious, incredibly different than the one they had reserved for her previous _(wrongwrongwrong) _ceremony.

He stopped in the shadows to give himself time to think. Small, random flashbacks appeared in is mind, all featuring his precious oldest girl.

**.::.**

"_Daddy, daddy! Look what I got at school today!" _

_His oldest daughter - now at the tender age of five - ran into the living room, where he was sipping his migraine from work away with a glass of sparkling cider. Her curly blond pigtails bounced and she jumped onto his lap._

_She held up an extravagant pink and purple invitation of some sorts to his face. "Delilah invited me to a ball, Daddy! A real live one! With princesses and princes and everything!" Her face was open and bright and he smiled. _

"_Sounds terrific, pumpkin." _

"_But, Daddy, I need to practice dancing. Will you help me?" Her blue doe-eyes shined brightly and he nodded. _

_They stood and she stood on his toes, slowly revolving to the silent music inside their heads._

**::**

_He watched as she walked slowly down the stairs, practically radiating pure beauty. _

"_What do you think?" She asked her parents and sister when she reached the bottom. She spun, the dark purple skirt twirling out around her and brushing against the walls. She giggled self-consciously and looked to her family with expecting eyes. _

"_You look stunning, 'Brina!" Her sister squealed, biting her palm, something she still hadn't completely grown out of. _

"_A picture perfect prom queen, honey. Audrey has no chance." Veronica gushed, clapping her hands in pure joy._

_Sabrina beamed, "Thanks, guys! And,__ Daddy, I still need to practice my dancing. Can you help me?" Henry nodded, a proud smile on his face, and took his eldest daughter's hand. _

_Veronica played some slow ball music and Sabrina and Henry spun throughout the living room, awkwardly avoiding furniture and books. _

"_Looks like we need some practice." Henry teased. _

**::**

"_Oh my God, oh my God, OHMYGOD! I knew this was going to happen! I knew it 15 years ago!" Daphne bit down on her palms, skipping around the room like an over-excited fan girl. _

"_Calm down, Daphne! And, 15 years ago? I was eleven!" _

"_I can't! This is too epic! Um, hello! You guys were, like, _meant_ for each other from when you pushed him into the pool!"_

_Sabrina finished showing the family (consisting of her mom, dad, Daphne, and Mustardseed) her simple engagement ring. _

"_Sweetie, I'm so happy for you right now." Veronica whispered, enveloping her newly-(forthesecondtime) engaged daughter in a hug._

_She broke away after Daphne tried (manymanymanytimes) to get between the mother and daughter duo, yelling something about "she's my engaged sister, too!" _

"_Anyways the wedding's a year away and I really just want a small one, here in Ferryport Landing. And I was thin-"_

"_I'll do it! I'll plan your wedding! I've been dreaming of this since forever! It will be amazing, don't worry! And…," she said slyly. "I'll get Mustardseed here to help me." She punched her boy friend's arm and danced around excitedly. _

"_That wasn't at all what I was going to say but, thanks Daphne. What I was trying to bring up was that I need dance practice. Will you help me, Daddy?" She turned to look at her father, who had been oddly silent for the announcement. _

"_Of course, darling." _

**.::.**

"Dad, what's wrong?" A soft voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Sabrina, where's Puck?"

"Oh, he's off pulling pranks on some of the wedding guest. Some things he never grows out of." She laughed breathily and smiled.

He took a second to digest how (_trulytrulytruly) _beautiful his daughter looked. She had a kind of pure glow radiating from her, only multiplied by white strapless number she wore.

She had always been a few inches tall for her age so she was almost as tall as he (_andPuck) _was with her heels. Her eyes perfectly darkened, her nails perfectly French-tipped, her cheeks perfectly aglow.

"I better not hear anything later on." He joked.

"Why are you back here? Aren't you happy? I know Puck was a pure brat 14 years ago, but he's changed, you know that! And...He came back, Daddy...he came back..." She turned to look back where her new husband was _(attempting) _to break-dance with Daphne.

"Sabrina, I love Puck as a son, since he kind of is one now, and seeing you so happy it automatically makes me – and everyone around you – happy. I'm incredibly proud of you and Puck; I just needed a little time to think."

"Okay...I guess I can understand that..." Sabrina replied, slightly suspicious. "Will you dance with me now, Daddy?"

She reached out her left hand – the platinum rings glittering on her finger – and took her father's. He nodded.

* * *

** I thought this was OOC, but some disagree with me. **

**I'm a huge fan of Mustardseed and Daphne's pairing, even though they hardly interacted. So I just put a little reference for myself and you other shippers. (:  
**

**CC is hugely accepted. This was not my best piece and yet I hoped you guys enjoyed my long over-due fic. **

**Love y'all **

**~WireWriter**


End file.
